


Dripping Simply Saccharine

by RagingBookDragon



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Beginnings, Flirting, Humor, Humorous Ending, Male De Sardet (GreedFall), Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, probably more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: He watched the captain with a narrowed gaze, curiosity, and amusement swimming in his eyes. Vasco was the captain’s name, and by the look of him, he wasn’t that much younger than De Sardet was. Flavia, the one Naut he’d spoken to about the missing cabin boy had mentioned that he had recently seen his twenty-fifth year.Younger than most captains he’d seen and met, but immensely talented. And respected much more, by the expressions of the other Nauts that walked past him as they loaded up the ship.
Relationships: De Sardet & Vasco (GreedFall), De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I topped at 1 day and 16 hours for this game and loved every second of it. I will probably make more parts tbh, since I love this ship so much. Enjoy! -Thorne

He watched the captain with a narrowed gaze, curiosity, and amusement swimming in his eyes. _Vasco_ was the captain’s name, and by the look of him, he wasn’t that much younger than De Sardet was. Flavia, the one Naut he’d spoken to about the missing cabin boy had mentioned that he had recently seen his twenty-fifth year.

Younger than most captains he’d seen and met, but immensely talented. And respected much more, by the expressions of the other Nauts that walked past him as they loaded up the ship.

A hand clapped onto his shoulder and he glanced to his right, seeing Constantin next to him.

“Dearest cousin, you are simply burning holes in poor Captain Vasco,” he remarked. “Is it perhaps the tattoos that has you so intrigued?”

De Sardet grinned, looking back at the Naut. “Amongst other things.”

“ _Other things_?” Constantin cooed with a smile. “I know that look you’re wearing.”

Kurt appeared in the Legate’s peripheral, confusion spreading across his face. “What look, Green Blood?”

The Prince leaned forward and smiled at the Master-At-Arms. “Dear Kurt, you are about to witness the absolute _debauchery_ that my most kind cousin keeps hidden away from all noble life.”

Constantin rested his elbow on De Sardet’s shoulder and cheekily surmised, “You’re gonna fuck the captain, aren’t you?”

De Sardet smirked, hands settling onto his hips as he affirmed, “ _I’m gonna fuck the captain_.”

His cousin’s head tipped back with a sharp cackle and De Sardet pulled away, walking down the ramp towards the Naut, the others following.

“Get ready, Kurt. He’s about to lay it on,” Constantin murmured. The mercenary cocked a brow and watched the Legate greet the captain.

“Captain Vasco!”

The Naut turned, giving a firm nod at the three of them. “Sirs. I take it you’re all in order now?”

De Sardet nodded. “We are. The last bit of business we had was completed moments ago.”

Vasco tossed a glance over his shoulder, watching with a silent fondness as the two Nauts embraced the cabin boy.

“Jonas also returned recently…said you were to thank for that.” He turned, and a look of what could’ve almost been called shame creeped up as he admitted, “I didn’t think you’d go so far for a cabin boy.”

He extended his hand, golden eyes firm as he said, “For that, I thank you, your excellency.”

De Sardet narrowed his eyes and took hold of Vasco’s hand, turning it over palm-down before he raised it and pressed a kiss to the gloved knuckles.

“You’re more than welcome, Captain Vasco. I would’ve hated to see you burdened with the loss of a crewman.” His words dripped sickly saccharine, enjoying the way the man’s jaw went slack. “I hope you know I strive for perfection in missions I receive. Well…in _all_ things really.”

In an instance, a streak of red came across Vasco’s high, tattooed cheekbones and he pulled away rather flustered as he excused, “I—uh—that’s good to know.”

He cleared his throat and gestured to the ramp, hurriedly passing them. “If you’ll follow me.”

“Of course, Captain Vasco. Lead the way.”

As he passed by the three, De Sardet turned to Constantin and Kurt, giving them a devilish grin and a wink.


	2. PT. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, chapter two! I wrote half of this then took a nap and woke up and wrote the rest. Enjoy! -Thorne

Contrary to his earlier belief that he would fuck the captain, fucking was the last thing on De Sardet’s mind. Two weeks. It had only been two weeks since De Sardet and his companions had come aboard the Seahorse and set sail for Teer Fradee, and two weeks was _all_ it took to drive him out of mind from relative boredom. So much so that he’d taken to climbing the masts when he thought no one was looking. Which to him accurate credit, no one had until of course Lauro had come up into the crow’s nest and nearly fell to his death in straight fear.

*******

Though it was unusual that the captain take a break from steering the ship, Vasco was more than happy to turn it over to the first mate so he could stretch his legs with a quick walk around the deck. Of course, he’d also seen some of his crew starting to goof off near the bow and he knew a personal interaction would be more satisfying than yelling orders from the quarter deck.

He neared the middle of the ship and watched as the new governor crawled up from below deck, scrubbing the sleep harshly from his eyes as a yawn tore through his throat.

Whatever quick quip he had was silenced by the mercenary, Kurt, who ribbed, “Finally decided to join the land of the living, your excellency?”

Constantin’s upper lip curled in a sneer. “I don’t care if I’m on a ship or not. I’m not getting up at the crack of dawn like I did in Serene.” Evidently, his callousness only faded away when he was wide awake.

He took a seat next to Kurt, eyes lingering on the open water until he finally swung his gaze to Vasco who had walked over.

A tired smile came across the governor’s lips. “Good morning Captain Vasco.”

Vasco snorted derisively. “I think you mean good _mid-afternoon_.” Constantin waved him off in a friendly gesture. “Is the Legate going to follow in suit soon?”

Constantin rubbed his eyes once more before stretching his arms high above his head, a god-awful snapping sound followed by a groan escaped him.

“Cousin’s bunk was empty when I awoke a few moments ago,” he replied, turning his neck to the side until it cracked sharply. “Knowing him, he’s probably been awake for hours.” Vasco looked from the governor to Kurt who merely shrugged.

“Green Blood’s always been an early riser. Gets bored easily too.” He shrugged again. “You’ll find him around here somewhere.”

Vasco didn’t comment on it, but gave a simply hum, wondering if he’d seen De Sardet earlier, however, nothing came to mind. All he remembered was the normal crew and Kurt, the Legate nowhere.

“I hope he hasn’t gotten into anything he shouldn’t have.”

The comment stopped the mercenary’s hands, the whetstone resting against the rapier, De Sardet’s, Vasco remembered. Iced eyes met golden ones as he asked, “Are you trying to insinuate something about his excellency, Captain Vasco?”

He was no coward, and he would be damned to be challenged on his own ship by a sell-sword. Crossing his arms over his chest, he countered, “I’m merely wondering if he’s stuck his nose where it doesn’t belong.”

The mercenary’s hands clenched around the hilt until he heard, “Kurt, let it go.” Constantin’s voice booked no room for argument, though Vasco could tell that Kurt wanted to, but to his surprise, the mercenary obeyed, and the governor’s eyes fell upon the Naut. In an instance, he was no longer seeing the lighthearted and humorous man, but the prince, who was _well equipped_ for this fight.

“With all due respect, Captain Vasco, I advise you to consider very carefully what falls from your mouth when it regards my cousin.” Constantin’s eyes narrowed and he berated, “Believe what you will about nobles, believe what you will about me, but my cousin is a good man, and would never disregard your orders to satiate some mere voyage-induced boredom.”

It had been along time since Vasco was warned like that, and before he could even defend his concerns, a terror filled bellow echoed from above them. Each man went for a weapon as they lifted their eyes to the crow’s nest, and Vasco’s stomach dropped as he saw Lauro falling backwards, feet teetering off the edge of the platform. There was no way he’d survive a fall from such a height. _Think Vasco! Think Goddamnit! Do someth—_

A hand shot out and curled in the lookout’s shirt, catching him where he was. A second hand came out and grasped his upper arm, yanking him back into the crow’s nest.

For a moment, no one said anything, and when Lauro didn’t appear again, Vasco called, “Lauro!”

A head popped out over the side, revealing the missing Legate who gave a toothy grin in response. “I think he’s having a panic attack from the near-death experience, Captain Vasco!”

Constantin practically appeared out of nowhere beside Vasco, a grin on his face. “Cousin! What are you doing up there!”

De Sardet huffed a laugh and started making his way down the mast. “Had to satiate my undying boredom somehow.”

When his boots hit the deck, the governor quipped, “Couldn’t find any secrets to read up on?”

“None that weren’t things I already knew,” De Sardet countered before he met the Captain’s eyes. “Apologies for scaring your lookout half to death. I didn’t think he’d come up.”

“I’m surprised you caught him in time,” Vasco remarked, and the Legate snorted.

“Oh, he’s not the first person I’ve had to reflexively catch from falling from perilous heights.” De Sardet’s eyes flashed to Constantin. “Isn’t that right, dear cousin?”

“ _I was ten. Let it go_.”

“And give up the ability to one up you? _Perish the thought_. Where would I get my amusement from?”

Constantin draped an arm over his shoulders and turned a smirk on the captain. “I don’t know, maybe you can put your boredom to good use and woo the captain into finding us a port that has taverns to defile?”

De Sardet chuckled and gazed at Vasco, a stare that sent shivers up the man’s spine despite his annoyance. “Because I’d break the poor captain’s heart and leave him in ruins. Besides, you don’t need to defile anymore taverns after what I saw a few weeks ago.”

He stretched his arms above his head and groaned lowly. “I’ve been up since dawn. I think I’ll retire for the evening then.”

Kurt grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, holding him in place. “Oh no you don’t. You spent all day on your arse. You’re gonna train to make up for all that lazing around.”

De Sardet lips pulled into a pout. “Gods, come off if Kurt. It was one day.”

“And one day will become two and two will become three and so on. Coat off.”

The Legate started unbuttoning the overcoat, wagging his brows as he flirted, “Kurt, if you wanted me naked, all you had to do was ask.”

The mercenary barked a laugh and tossed the rapier over. “ _Flattered Green Blood. Still not interested_.”

“Jokes on you, I’m _everyone’s_ interest. You just haven’t seen the divine aspects of the position yet.”

“Of what? Being a bottom for the rest of my life?”

De Sardet shrugged as he passed by Vasco and purred lowly, “ _Never had any complaints from them yet_.” Something warm curled in the depths of Vasco’s abdomen and with an inconspicuous glance, he saw De Sardet staring at him then offered him a wink.


	3. PT. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more day and I get back to my console. This game is my hyper-fixation ATM and I love it! Enjoy! -Thorne

As much as he was a morning person, De Sardet was a night owl too, giving into the desire to walk the deck in the darkest hours, eyes cast towards the stars. He knew of how the Nauts used them for navigation, but he also knew that speaking of that particular secret might end up with he and his companions overboard, so he kept his mouth shut. He stood at the stern, forearms resting on the wooden railings, posture relaxed and easy. It’d been some time since he felt as comfortable as he did now, enough that he didn’t feel the need to arm himself. Though through Kurt’s supervision and training, he didn’t need a weapon to be dangerous—his hand to hand was on par with his Master-At-Arms, probably better if they were both honest.

His eyes lowered from the heavens to the trail the ship was leaving in the water, sea foam remaining as the waves crashed back against each other from their partings. It lifted the scent of salt to his nose and if he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine being back in Serene. A melancholy feeling came over his heart, chest tightening as he remembered the last moments of his mother—her fingers brushing the mark against his cheek, murmuring, “I love you, my son.”

The familiar burn tingled in his eyes and he clenched them shut, lowering his head into his hands. It hurt. His heart ached with each mile they stretched farther and farther across the ocean, and he wanted nothing more than to turn around and be with her, but he knew that his mother wouldn’t’ve wanted him to witness her final moments. _I’m going to die, my son. When the thought grieves you, take that grief and turn it into something greater. Remember that death is never really the end—it is merely a stage in life._

He inhaled deeply, willing the ache in his chest to dull to nothing more than a tinge and he turned his head, murmuring, “It’s not polite to spy on people, Captain.”

Vasco appeared by his side, eyes narrowed in a stare that closely resembled suspicion, but De Sardet could see the curiosity in them.

“How’d you know it was me?”

The Legate grinned. “There’s only one other person aboard this ship whose steps are so self-assured, and that person would’ve swaggered up here instead of waiting.” De Sardet looked him over. “What are you doing up here?”

The captain pulled the same stance the Legate had, their shoulders close enough to touch. “Heard footsteps above my cabin. When they didn’t move, I knew it was someone other than night watch.”

De Sardet lips pulled in a satisfied fashion. “Good intuition.”

“What are you doing up here?” Vasco returned, tilting his head slightly to gaze at the man’s face.

A bitter feeling twisted in De Sardet’s throat as he sighed, “Trying to leave a broken heart behind.” His eyes darted to the stars. “Preferably among the stars.”

“A lover then?” the captain assumed, and the Legate shook his head.

“No, my mother.” He laced his fingers together. “I figure by the time we reach Teer Fradee, she will have passed from her sickness.”

Vasco’s eyes lowered, an apologetic tone escaping him. “I’m sorry for your loss, your excellency.”

“I appreciate your sentiments.” He eyed the tattoos curling along Vasco’s cheek. “And you are more than welcome to call me De Sardet.”

The captain shuffled on his feet, evidently uncomfortable with the suggestion. “I wouldn’t want to be rude.”

De Sardet chuckled. “Unless you referred to me with an explicit, I’ve no issues.”

Vasco met his eyes. “You’ve been called a few names then?” he humored.

“Oh, plenty. My favorite was ‘ _you bleeding heart, son of a bitch_ ’. Of course, Kurt refers to me as a ‘ _little shit_ ’ when I annoy him, but that’s more of a _heartfelt_ explicit.”

His words made Vasco laugh, a smile growing on his lips as he looked at the man. “Something tells me that you _thrive_ on the name calling.”

De Sardet shrugged. “Well, there is nothing like being called a _defiling heathen_ as you jump out the window of a Theleme nun’s bedroom.”

That time, Vasco buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking with laughter, and De Sardet felt a warmth spread through his chest at the sight.

“You’re full of tales, aren’t you, De Sardet?”

“Only if they keep certain people interested.”

“ _Certain people_?”

De Sardet shifted his body, leaning one elbow on the railing as his free hand lightly traced one of the tattoos curling up Vasco’s forearm.

“Mhm,” he agreed, feeling the goosebumps along the captain’s sun-kissed skin. “Particularly Naut captains who want nothing to do with nobles…” His eyes narrowed and he propped his chin on his palm. “But can’t help but want to have something to do with ‘em.”

Vasco shifted, but De Sardet’s fingers still touched his skin. “You _bleed_ arrogance, you know that, right?”

De Sardet gave him a pearly white smile, standing to his full height, which gave him a few inches on Vasco—enough that the captain had to tilt his head back just a tad to meet his eyes.

“I think _you like_ my arrogance, Captain Vasco.”

“It’s not an endearing quality, if that’s what you’re getting at,” he muttered with a heatless glare.

The Legate chuckled lowly. “Endearing? No. Salacious? _Absolutely_.”

Vasco’s eyes shifted from his eyes to his lips, scowling, “How do you ever get anything done with a gutter mind like this?”

De Sardet shrugged. “I maintain a positive attitude at all times.”

“That doesn’t sound like it solves any problems.”

“Oh, not all of them.” He brought up his hand and teasingly poked Vasco’s nose, enjoying the way it crinkled and his eyes flashed with irritation. “But it does annoy enough people to make it worthwhile.” He pulled away and started making his way to the stairs.

“Good night Captain Vasco, pleasant dreams.”


	4. PT. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I BS'd a paper today and wrote this! Go me! Enjoy! -Thorne

Vasco wasn’t sure how to feel about De Sardet a couple months into their voyage. Sure the Legate was helpful and considerate to his crew, but Gods he couldn’t say one sentence without throwing in a flirtatious comment afterwords. Vasco spent most of his days glaring at the tall Legate who simply smirked at him. But more than that, the man spent much of his mornings and afternoons aboard deck simply, observing everyone. And when he was below deck, he did the same. Even at dinner when the conversations turned downright hysterical, De Sardet’s eyes never lost their scrutinizing ways. And while Vasco had never spent much time on land, on the rare occasions in which he did, he knew that gaze—it was the sight of a predator on the prowl, and whatever he was hunting for hadn’t yet been found, and something told him he was going to find out very soon.

*******

Dinner had come and gone, again biscuits and dried meat, yet the crew remained, still laughing, and drinking along with Constantin and his personal guard, Kurt. Vasco had to admit, as annoyingly superior as the new governor was, he was just as hilarious, and had every single sailor clutching at their stomachs with tears in their eyes. De Sardet sat at Constantin’s right, and for once his heart didn’t seem to be in the same place—he’d not made a single innuendo towards Vasco all evening and he had noticed that De Sardet’s eyes held a faraway look, lips twisted into a smile that was obviously paper-thin, though unless someone was searching for his heart, they wouldn’t know.

“Dear cousin, you are simply distant tonight,” Constantin remarked, propping his elbows on the table, chin resting on his laced fingers. “Whatever is on your mind?”

De Sardet’s gaze shifted from the hull window to his cousin next to him. “Nothing,” he replied. “Merely thinking.”

“Hmm, I don’t believe you. You’re wearing your thinking look,” Constantin observed, and it made the Legate sigh.

“You’ve found me out, Constantin.”

“Well of course I have.” So, tell me. What’s on your mind?”

The Legate went silent a moment, then shifted his eyes back to the window and murmured, “Secrets.”

“Secrets?” the young governor repeated. “Of what kind?” his gaze moved to Vasco who was sitting across from them. “Certainly not of our illustrious company?”

The Naut captain turned his attention to De Sardet who merely countered, “There’s not many secrets to find out with them.” That seemed to gather the attention of the sailors around them.

“Oh? Have any you wish to share?” Constantin glanced at Vasco. “Of course, if the captain is alright with it?”

Vasco had full confidence that De Sardet knew close to nothing about the Nauts. No one knew a damn thing outside that it was magic that gave them the advantage.

De Sardet nodded to the window, half the crew looking out it, the others still staring at him as he disclosed, “They travel the seas by astral navigation.”

_Okay, maybe he knew more than nothing._

“How’d you discover that one, dear cousin?”

_How did he come across such a major secret?_ Vasco thought. _Did he somehow sneak into his quarters and catch sight of their tools? Was he going to have to report this to Cabral? Was he—_

“Every early traveler used the stars to travel, Constantin. It’s no guess that the Nauts use them as well. I figure it’s the _only_ way to navigate on the water,” De Sardet explained.

Constantin’s eyes practically grew to the size of saucers. “Do tell more, cousin!”

The Legate leaned back onto his cousin, pointing out the window. “West is that way. We’re heading north.”

“How do you know?”

“Polaris is at the bow of the ship. So long as you’re facing that star, you’re heading north.” He sighed. “I have half a mind to guess Captain Vasco’s got some tool that measures the angles between the stars and the horizon. A few calculations after that and you’ve got a way around this water.”

Constantin’s gaze swayed to the Naut captain, who was staring straight at De Sardet with a look that was a mixture of surprise and suspicion.

“No magic then?” Constantin asked and De Sardet shook his head.

“I’ve scoured every floor of this ship that was open to me and I’ve yet to feel any form of magic.”

“Perhaps it’s the captain who holds the magic?”

De Sardet suddenly sat up and faced Vasco, holding out his hand, to which Vasco simply looked between it and the man’s face.

“…What do you want?” he asked, and the Legate nodded to his outstretched palm.

“Take my hand.”

“Why?” Vasco’s cautioned, golden eyes narrowing into slits.

De Sardet blinked at him. “ _Just do it_.”

Warily, Vasco reached out, taking the man’s hand, and suddenly his fingers and palm began to tingle. He jerked back, afraid that De Sardet was going to hurt him, and half the crew reached for their weapons.

De Sardet stared at Vasco, remarking, “He doesn’t have any magic.”

Without another word, he rose from the table and made his way towards the door. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder, a self-satisfied grin on his lips. “Good evening everyone.” And he was gone.

For a moment, no one spoke, then Constantin smiled. “And my dear cousin has done it again.”

“ _What_ was _that_?” Vasco asked, slightly embarrassed, but more angered, and the governor merely laughed.

“Oh, he was just joshing with you, Captain Vasco. That’s how my cousin amuses himself.”

“By spouting nonsense?”

Before Constantin could even say a word, the mercenary, who’d been silent up until then, remarked, “It’s not nonsense.”

They all looked at Kurt. “What do you mean?” Vasco questioned.

Kurt nodded. “Green Blood wasn’t spouting nonsense. He was playing with you.” He must’ve seen how the confusion spread across Vasco’s face because he proceeded to explain, “He likes to see what makes people tick. He’s got a way with worming into your mind and making you come right out and admit shit.”

Kurt snorted. “I’ve seen that kid talk circles around dirty nobles for _hours_ , just soaking up information, and ultimately have all of them doing his bidding for fear of their secrets coming out. Kid’s a mastermind of those mental games.”

He downed the rest of his beer and placed the tankard down. “But His Excellency is right. That’s just how Green Blood amuses himself. Don’t take offense to it.”

“And the hand shocking?” it seemed to be all that Vasco could ask about.

“Little magic trick he likes to do,” Constantin replied with a smile, rising from the table. “And I should go and see my cousin before I go to bed as well. Have a lovely night all!”

Indeed, Vasco didn’t know what De Sardet was looking for, but suddenly a lot made sense—he was looking to get a rise out of Vasco, in more ways than just habitual flirtation. And damned if Vasco was going to let him. Though he had to admit, he liked it when De Sardet flirted with him. And that realization almost made him let out a groan.


	5. PT. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, a word to the wise, this is a wee bit spicy! Enjoy! -Thorne

In his defense, it _was_ an accident. The giant locust, which had been thoroughly stomped into goo by now, had come out of nowhere, and while Constantin would never claim to be afraid of bugs, that thing was determined to eat his hand. Which is why when it did land on him when he was unlocking the cuffs, _don’t ask why_ , his involuntary response was to screech like a five-year-old child and shake his arm like it’d caught fire.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have a particularly good grip on the iron key and by some bout of shoddy luck, had incidentally thrown it through the window. But like he said, it was an accident. And by accident, he meant hiding behind an unamused Kurt while a furious Captain Vasco fumed at him—with De Sardet smiling rather smugly from behind, seeming to enjoy the moment.

Not so much enjoyment when Vasco started stomping away with the intention of returning to his cabin, only to be jerked back into the chest of the amused Legate who merely held up their conjoined hands.

“Not going very far without _me_ , Captain Vasco,” he grinned, the smile growing larger with the scowl forming on Vasco’s face. The Naut turned on Constantin, who absolutely did not squeak as he hid behind Kurt again.

“You’d better find a second key, your excellency,” he hissed. “Because my patience is wearing very thin.”

“If I were to point out, it seems the patience you’re speaking of is nonexistent,” De Sardet quipped, pursing his lips when Vasco glowered at him.

Constantin peeked around Kurt and gave a look of sympathy. “Honestly, Captain Vasco, I would absolutely find the second key, except that was the only one.”

De Sardet had to curl his arm around the captain’s waist to keep him from lunging at his cousin.

“Let go! I’m gonna—”

“You’re going to come with me because I have a lockpick set in my cabin, Captain Vasco,” The Legate urged, gently tugging the Naut towards the door. “Come now, you need to cool off.”

De Sardet was leading the two when Vasco shoved ahead, hissing, “I will not be led around on my own ship.” He drug the Legate around until they were right next to the man’s cabin.

“So _touchy_ , Captain Vasco,” he tutted. “You’re far too handsome to be so angry all the time.”

“Your jabs are _not_ amusing me, your excellency. This is ridiculous and unacceptable,” Vasco angrily retorted.

“Hmm, so mark you down for no bondage. Strange though I—”

De Sardet’s words fell short with a grunt as the Naut spun and backed him up against the wooden wall of the ship. His shock quickly fell to mirth as the Captain got into face.

“I’m in _no mood_ for your suggestive quips right now De Sardet,” he growled, golden eyes narrowing into slits. “I am _this close_ to cutting off your hand. So, _shut up_ and _keep walking_. _Silently_. Do you understand?”

The Legate’s eyes calmly drew down from Vasco’s then back up and he inquired, “Tell me, are you standing on your tiptoes, Captain? Because we both know you’re not as ta—”

He jerked when Vasco’s free hand came at him, hurriedly grabbing the Naut’s wrist as he spun them around, reversing their positions. De Sardet pinned both of Vasco’s wrists beside his head.

“Easy now, Vasco,” he murmured, smirking when he felt the Naut’s hands twitch beneath his grip. “If we’re going to bruise one another, let’s do so in privacy.”

Vasco scowled at him. “You are such a _lecher_.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” De Sardet countered with a smile.

“You’re a shameless degenerate and I _loathe_ your lack of decency.”

“The flush on your cheeks says otherwise.”

“Oh, you’re _stupidly reprehensible_ ,” Vasco spat, cheeks warming more than he could control.

“Reprehensible? Perhaps. Stupid? _Not in the slightest_ ,” he retorted, sliding Vasco’s hands up until they rested above his head, their faces close together.

“Tell me Vasco, do you _really_ loathe my flirtatious nature?” he asked, watching as the Naut’s chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. “If you honestly do, I’d be easier just to tell me than to stroke my ego with the insults.”

“ _Gods you’re a_ _rake_ ,” Vasco grunted, but his eyes shifted to De Sardet’s lips for a split second, inhaling sharply when the Legate’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“Am I?” he retorted, tilting his head down just a tad so that they were nose to nose. “ _Am I really_?” De Sardet purred and Vasco cocked a leg up, wrapping it around his hip.

“ _Yes_ ,” he hissed. “ _Yes you are_.”

De Sardet didn’t even have time to make a quip when the Naut surged forward, catching the Legate’s lips in a scorching kiss. De Sardet groaned into Vasco’s mouth, dropping the Naut’s uncuffed hand in favor of grabbing at the thigh that was riding his hips. He squeezed the firm muscle beneath the leather of Vasco’s pants, hard enough that the Naut broke away with a gasp, canting his hips forward. De Sardet took the chance to plant his lips to the Naut’s neck, leaving a trail of wet, red marks in his way.

“ _De Sardet_ ,” Vasco groaned, hand coming around to grip the collar of the Legate’s shirt. He threw his head back, not even bothered by the twinge of pain that shot through his skull when it connected with the wall.

He responded with a hum, teeth sinking into the juncture of Vasco’s shoulder and neck. When Vasco let out another sharp gasp, he lifted his head, catching the Naut’s lusted gaze.

“ _Bed_?” De Sardet suggested and Vasco nodded his head vigorously.

“ _Yes_. _Gods_ , _yes_ ,” he urged breathlessly, starting to fumble for the door when De Sardet tugged their cuffed hands down, grabbing at the leg that Vasco had firmly planted into the deck.

“Jump,” De Sardet murmured as he caught Vasco’s lips again, feeling the Naut wrap his legs around his waist. He placed a hand at Vasco’s lower back, the other reaching for the door handle. When he got it open, he stepped inside, kicking it closed with his foot, fingers slipping down to flick the lock, just as Vasco’s free hand slipped down, undoing the buttons of De Sardet’s shirt.

*******

And if anyone had actually cared to grill Constantin enough, he’d have admitted that there was a second key—but that didn’t seem to matter anymore because there was no way he was going near the cabin the two had seemed to stumble into. _Maybe Kurt would_?


End file.
